Under The Spell
by EunieBerry
Summary: Summary: St Marie Academy, a famous school for future pastry chef's however it seems like all the girls are busy making a fuss in doing something. Yes, its a school for future pastry chef but who said they're only interest lies on sweet? Not when rumors about the Potion Recipe was found in the library. By who? Well read to find out. KashIgo READ AND REVIEW!


_**Love Potion**_

* * *

**Summary:** St Marie Academy, a famous school for future pastry chef's however it seems like all the girls are busy making a fuss in doing something. Yes, its a school for future pastry chef but who said they're only interest lies on sweet? Not when rumors about the Potion Recipe was found in the library. By who? Well read to find out.

* * *

Chapter 1:

It is a very pleasant afternoon with a perfect whether where you can make lots of delicious cake or have some afternoon tea while eating some fluffy sweets. A very enjoyable moment indeed, however with an exception of a certain brunette.

"Sigh..."

"What's wrong Ichigo-chan? You've been sighing since this morning?" Rumi, Ichigo's dear friend ask, worried because right now the brunette who is known for being a Champion cake eater hasn't eaten a single bite from her Chocolate fudge cake made by the renowned Salon de Marie. Yup, you heard it right, NOT A SINGLE BITE!

Rather than weird, Rumi find it scary.

"Sigh," Ichigo said "I...I don't know it feels like I've been empty out"

"Empty out?" Rumi asked, earning only another sigh and a nod. "Err...Ichigo, why don't you take a bite from your cake? I'm sure you could feel all energetic! After all its one of your favorite chocolate fudge cake."

"Sigh, no need. I'm going back." She said as she stood up and before she left she added "I haven't touch it. You can have it Rumi-san"

Of course, Rumi was quite shocked and petrified about what she just heard. The Greedy, Gluttonous Amano Ichigo, Just gave her a cake, she just ordered.

The word weird or strange isn't enough to describe this kind of PHENOMENON!

Its as if the crows just turned white and pigs are about fly. Yes, if you describe it. Its definitely something like that.

But the long haired girl could only gulp in fear of what could have possibly happen to the brunette?

"Ne! Ichigo! Hey! Ichigo! Ichigooooo!" The blonde haired sweet fairy, said as she tired different things to get the attention of the still sighing brunette.

Mad, because after all she did, the brunette just continue walking, slumping as she sigh. She grab one of her pigtails, yanking it with all her might. "Ouch!" Ichigo cried out in pain "What are you doing Vanilla!?"

"What am I doing!? How about you!? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" She said, going mad by the minute.

"What? I'm walking" She said "What are you getting so work up for?"

"Me!? WELL MY PARTNER HAS BEEN SIGHING SINCE THIS MORNING AND..WORST IS...SHE DIDN'T EVEN TASTED THE CAKE IN FRONT OF HER! INSTEAD SHE JUST GAVE IT AWAY!" She yelled, as she catch her breath.

"What I've been sighing?" She asked.

"You didn't notice it yourself?"

"I..don't know" Ichigo answered, truth is she didn't really notice she's been sighing all day.

"Okay. This is really serious." Vanilla said, this time she's the one sighing. "Why don't we sit over that bench and have a nice talk Ichigo?"

"Er, yeah sure." She answered, not really sure about whats going on.

"Ichigo, what's the problem?" Vanilla asked, in her motherly tone.

"I...don't know. Vanilla" She said "I don't even know what my problem is."

"Why..why don't we make some sweets? Maybe you can cheer up if you make and eat a delicious sweets!" Vanilla suggested, as she tried to cheer up the gloomy brunette.

"I..I don't feel like making any or even eating any sweets now" She said,nearly making Vanilla fainted.

Now this just proves that something is definitely wrong.

She immediately touch Ichigo's forehead to check if she has a fever only to find...nothing. "Ichigo...what is wrong? Please tell me aren't I your partner?" She said with teary eyes.

"I know Vanilla, but I just don't feel like doing something, I feel so empty!" She said sighing at the thought.

"Empty?" She asked.

"Yeah" She said as she touches her chest "Something feels empty in here."

"Did something happen? Last night?"

"Nothing, I was just in the practice room. Making a new type of sweets but then..I saw..."

"You saw...?"

She suddenly stop. She realized that what she was about to say is something she should just keep to herself.

Why? Well she sure don't want Vanilla to go bananas on her just because she's feeling. teeny weensy...ONLY just a little bit...

Greeny green green of a Jealousy.

Yup she's jealous.

Cause last night, at the school's back garden, she saw Chibi-prince (little prince) is having a rendezvous with _someone_, and nope, its not Koshiro Miya but a _caramel long haired girl._ Too bad she didn't saw that person's face.

So why is she feeling jealous?

She doesn't know...yet. But sure she just realized what her problem is!

She's jealous! and she doesn't even know why!

"THIS IS NOT GOOD!" Ichigo exclaimed as she stood up from the bench, with her fist clench tightly making the little sweet spirit jump in surprise.

"Wha..what's wrong Ichigo? Wha..what happened?"

"Vanilla! I want to make sweets! I want to check out a new recipe for a new type of sweet!" She said with determination.

Not really knowing anything about what's going, Vanilla sure is glad to see a high spirited Ichigo so she just nod her head in agreement as the two of them dash towards the library.

Saint Marie Academy's library is a very dreamy and wonderful place, well for those who loves books and is interested in learning different kind of sweet recipes then it sure is like a heavenly place. But you see not all people are fond of them... so the scene that the two of them are seeing right now at this moment make this two gape and just standing there still in front of the door where a long line is being formed.

A long line of GIRLS.

"Va..Vanilla...did I missed something while I was spacing out?" Ichigo asked as she stare at that long line and back at the library with a lot of girls going around inside the library.

"I...I don't know" Vanilla said, doing the same.

"Oh! Ichigo-chan!" A short haired brown girl said as she wave at her.

"Cana-san!" She exclaimed delighted to see her dear friend.

"Are you also here to look for that?" She asked in whisper like tone.

"That?" Ichigo asked "Between what are you doing here? Is something going on in the library?"

"If something is going on in the library then its because of THAT!" She said in a low voice but with her eyes glittering with excitement.

"So..what is THAT? That?" She asked curiously, Of course anyone would be curious to know what is happening to a library which if I might add is always empty but now its filled with a bunch of girls. Obviously they up to something and that something is not to study or to read books.

"Come a little closer" Cana said as she look to her left and right. "You see! A senpai who graduated here five years ago was heard by some students that a Potion Recipe is hidden in the library!"

"Potion Recipe!?" Ichigo said, baffled by what she just heard.

"Shhh!" Cana said "Yes! And according to her that potion recipe contains a lot of awesome recipe and..."

"And?"

"A potion recipe for LOVE!" She said as she squealed at the last part.

"Love? Potion? A LOVE POTION!?" Ichigo exclaimed, forgetting that there are a lot of girls inside and outside the library, making them glare at her.

"SHHH!" they all said.

"Gee! Ichigo-chan! don't yell it so loudly! Everyone is here to find that recipe and get the heart of the boy they like!" She said in a much louder voice than Ichigo.

"Cana-san -_-" Ichigo said as she pointed to the murderous death glares that the girls are giving. "Ooopsie..ehehe"

"Sigh, I guess I'll just head back to my room Vanilla" Ichigo said "I'll use the internet to find some recipe, the library is a little too...stuffy for me."

"Yeah, the library is really pack with murderous aura that the girls are sending" Vanilla nod in agreement.

"But a Potion Recipe? Sigh, what a joke" Ichigo said

"Yeah, really what a joke" Vanilla said at the thought.

But deep down, it seems like a little devil whispered her. "To find that recipe!" However she immediately erase that idea.

As if a something like that can exist.

A potion recipe with a how to make a love potion guide?

_Yeah right, yeah right._

But who knows, Ichigo might be eating her words later ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE IS UP!**

**SO HOW IS IT? **_(pls. review)_

**GOOD OR BAD? **_(pls. review)_

**SHOULD I CONTINUE OR NOT?**_(pls. review)__  
_

**THANKS FOR READING**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY READING (my first fic for KASHIGO!)**

**and**

**Share some Love by sending a review!**

**C:')**


End file.
